Letters to Victoria
by Daisy Confuse
Summary: It’s basically just a college AU, for more information, character interactions, and just other fandom things follow my tumblr @whatsajinglebellcat
1. Chapter 1

BEEP. BEEP.

Michael rolled over and turned his alarm off. He propped himself up on his bed and started rolling his back until he heard a crack. He slid off his bed, gracefully, touching the ground with a soft pat. Still groggy, he attempted to stretch out the tiredness but it was no use, he had stayed up rather late last night and was definitely feeling the affects.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Michael yawned.

It was his sister,Victoria. She was holding a shoebox that was wrapped in newspaper. She handed the box to Michael and looked down sadly,

"I know your just going to be like a phone call away, but I'm still going to miss your stupid face." She looked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I wanted you to have this so that you have a little piece of me with you."

"Tori" Michael sighed. He put down the box and extend his arms out to her, "Come here, you big dork." She rushed over and buried her head into his chest letting out a loud cry. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and laid his head over hers.

"I swear, I'm not just going to disappear! You always have been and always will be my little sister, and what kinda brother would I be if I just ghosted you?" Victoria pulled her head back and sniffled, "I don't know, I just know that happens and I don't want it to."

"It won't! Here," Michael held out his pinky, "Jones's honor." Victoria held her pinky out too. "Jones's honor."

"Now this box here, is it something you'd want me to open now?"

Victoria nodded

"Well, if you insist!" Michael turned the box to its seam, and carefully undid the tape along the edge, he opened it up enough so he could slide the box out. It was one of Victoria's old ballet shoe boxes that she had painted over with black paint and added small white swirls. Michael opened the box carefully, only to be greeted with a black card with silver lettering, he opened the card and it read: "Misto,

Words cannot describe how proud I am of you, for not only following your main passions in life but also getting into your top college on your first try. You have inspired me more than you will ever know, you took the pain of moms absence and turned it into something I'm sure she'd be so proud of. You've taught me so much, I love you so much, and I've treasured these past 16 years.

Your favorite magicians assistant (and sister),

Tori"

"Tori!" Michael teared up, "This is too sweet."

"Well, open the rest!"

He moved the tissue paper that laid at the top. The first thing that caught his eye was a mug, it was black and sparkly and written on it was "the original conjuring cat". Michael placed it down gently and picked up the next thing that caught his eye, a pack of black playing cards labeled "Merlin's playing cards", again he placed them down.

"You know I'm kind of sensing a pattern here. Are you implying something?" He said teasingly.

"Well, I have fond memories of playing magician when we were younger, so I figured it be a cute thing to incorporate. I didn't go overboard did I?"

"Of course not, I love it."

The last thing in the box was a t-shirt wrapped around something. Michael unraveled the t-shirt to revel a jar of candy, he simply just put it to the side and picked up the t-shirt. He held it up to see that the shirt had a photo of the two of them playing magician when they were younger. Michael was in a tuxedo and a cape while Tori had on a purple dress on with rhinestones, and was holding a large stuffed bunny. Under the photo was "never forget your roots."

"Never forget your roots?"

"Listen, it was the first thing I thought of."

Michael chuckled, "Thank you, I love it."

Knock. Knock.

"Michael! It's your dad! Open up!"

Michael rushed over too the door, and opened it, only to be greeted by his father fully dressed and him holding a little box.

"Yes, dad?" His father handed him the little box. Michael looked at it half way puzzled "My dad is not one for surprise presents. What is it?"

"Well," his father said cheerfully, "aren't you going to open it?" Michael turned to Victoria, she shrugged and nodded.

"...okay?" Michael opened the box, it was a set of car keys. Michael's eyes widened.

"Dad!" He exclaimed, "You shouldn't have!" Michael gave his father a massive hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Bustepher chuckled, "Well don't you want to see the car?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go!" Bustepher lead them to the front door, "Alright. Michael, close your eyes and take my hand."

Michael excitedly complied. They walked out of the door, off the patio and into the driveway. "Alright, sonny, open your eyes!"

Michael quickly opened them only to be greeted by a silver mini-van, all of his prior excitement slipped away, but he tried to keep a good out look on it.

"Now, I'm sure this isn't what you were expecting, but, in order to really appreciate the luxuries of life you must first experience the averageness of life."

Michael gave a half witted smile, "thanks dad. I really do appreciate the car."

His father motioned back to the house, "come along now, we've got a big day ahead of us!" Michael and Victoria scurried in.

"Okay kids, just grab a box and start loading the car!" Bustepher grunted while picking up a rather large box. Michael and Victoria grabbed as many boxes as they could and loaded up the car. It wasn't the most exciting thing, but it was something that had to be done. After several trips from the house to the car, the car was packed.

"Thank you two for helping. You both did a terrific job, such a terrific job that I think I'm going to have to treat you to breakfast. And with your permission, Michael, I'll drive."

"Sure, just let me run in the house and grab my day bag." Michael ran into the house and grabbed his bag, as he was leaving he noticed the box Victoria made him, he quickly slipped it in his bag and headed out of the house.

"Let's go!" Bustepher said rather excitedly, "Time to start your wonderful, wonderful life journey."

"Dad!" Michael groaned, "this isn't going to turn into one of your dad speeches, right?"

"Of course not! But when I was your age college was not something just handed to you, you had to earn it! Which is why I'm so proud that you did go out and earn it. I'll admit I was a little apprehensive to pay for you to major in dance, but you earned that scholarship! You put in the effort and I am oh so proud of you!!"

"Thanks? You know I wouldn't have been able to go through with any of this had it not have been for you two and Julia." Michael looked down, "you guys did a lot for me, and I really appreciate it."

"Oh, Michael, we're always going to be here for you!" Bustepher put his hand on his sons back and patted it, "it's what families do."

"Yeah, Michael!" Victoria interjected, "it's what families do."

"Thanks." Michael looked out the window "well if this isn't the perfect start to college, I don't know what is."


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours, the 3 finally pulled into a small, run down, diner. The blue and red "Open" sign flashed brightly, illuminating the small window it sat in. The three exited the car, and walked to the entrance, just before they went in Bustopher stopped them.

"Would you two mind waiting out here for just a second? I want to make sure our reservation went through."

"This place takes reservations?" Michael said complexed. Bustopher's face flushed, "Uh, just please wait out here. It'll only be a second."

"Okay?" Michael and Victoria looked at each other in utter confusion.

"What do you think he's doing?" Victoria questioned, scratching her head.

"I have no clue, but he's been acting really weird all morning. I just thought it was dad being sad because I was going off to college, but this seems really extreme."

"Well do you think he really made a reservation?"

"Tori," Michael sighed, "it's an almost vacant diner, I don't think they take reservations."

"I was just asking!" Victoria pouted.

Bustopher came back out, "Alright, we're all set. Come on in" He gestured for the two to follow him. They followed their father into the diner, not really knowing what to expect. Their father led them to a table that was set for four. "There's only 3 of us." Victoria stated matter of fact like.

"I think you've miscounted." A familiar voice said from the back. In sync the siblings spun around, only to be greeted by their old nanny, Julia. Their eyes widened and they just stood there in awe, Julia came closer to them and extended her arms out and embraced the two of them warmly. She sighed, "ah, where has the time gone? You've both got to stop growing!" She released them both, and smiled, "Well say something!"

"Hi." Michael said, his voice breaking. Victoria was so over come with emotions that she just remained silent. Julia wrapped her arms around both Victoria and Michael, "Well," she said warmly, "shall we take a seat?" Every shuffled into the booth, Michael and Victoria on one side and Julia and Bustepher on the other. The four looked through the menus, Julia cleared her throat, "It really is so nice to see you two, I've missed you both terribly!"

"Oh, Julie, we've missed you so much too! I can't speak for Tori, but I was certainly not expecting to see you." Victoria nudged Michael, "I didn't expect to see you either."

"Well you've got your father to thank for that, he planned the whole thing!" Julia smiled and nudged Bustopher. Bustopher softly chuckled, "I just wanted our last few hours together to be special, so I figured I'd get the whole family here." The table fell silent due to an overwhelming wave of emotion that just smacked them all. Michael inhaled sharply, "Well, thank you for planning this, dad, and thank you Julie for coming!" He gave a half witted smile. Victoria, looking around the room searching for some idea of how to contribute to the conversation, "So Julie," she said softly, "how's the husband and your father?"

"Well," she chuckled, " they're doing just fine. Gus just got a job at the library, so his days are often busy. As for my dad, he's doing well, he'll still tell anyone who's willing to listen about his time in the Theater." Her face lit up, "What about you Miss Victoria? What's new in your world?"

Victoria blushed, "Oh, not much, I'm still in the top of my ballet class. That's really about it." She looked down.

"Well, I'm very proud of you. Maintaining something like that along with school is very difficult." Julia shifted her attention to Michael, "Mister Micheal, what about you? What has been going on with you?"

Michael light up, "Well aside from getting into my top school, on my first try, and with the Jelicle dance scholarship, I'd say things are going pretty good!" Julia shrieked in delight, "Oh Michael that's wonderful!!! Oh I'm so proud of you! I'm so proud of both of you!!" As the table roared with excitement, the waitress came over.

The four chatted for what felt like hours, talking about memories, and plans for the future. Even after everyone had finished eating, they all just sat there and talked, it was as if time was endless and they had no place to be. All of them were so caught up in the moment that the only that brought them out was Michaels phone ringing, he picked it.

"Hey Michael, it's Jackson. Um my dad and I hit a little hitch in the road, so we're gonna be late. Uh, if you get there before us don't hesitate to set up or anything, I'm not really picky about beds or furniture placing. Uh, yeah. Sorry I'm calling you, I just figured it be easier to just verbally tell you all this than to like to like text it to you."

"Oh, no, it's totally fine!" Michael cleared his throat, "my family and I kinda lost track of time. So we're gonna be late too."

Jackson chuckled over the phone, "Alright man, sounds good. See ya in a bit." Click.

Everyone at the table looked at him, his face turned bright red, "Sorry, it was my roommate, he just called to me he's going to be late, I just told him we're going to be late too." Michael looked down, "Sorry, I know it's super rude to take calls at the table, but it is getting fairly late, and setting up is going to take some time." Michael squinted, waiting for his fathers reaction. Bustopher cleared his throat, "No, you're right Michael,it's getting fairly late and we should start wrapping up." Julia smiled and nodded in agreement. The four slid out of the booth and started to head towards the entrance. Bustopher quickly payed the bill and they were all on there way.

"Well," Julia inhaled sharply, "it was so nice seeing you both." She grabbed both of there hands and pulled the hands close to her chest, "Until we meet again." She gave them both a strong hug and kissed both of their cheeks. "Have fun college, kiddo." And with that she waved goodbye to the two teary eyed siblings, they waved back and scurried back into the car.

"Alright, kiddies, next stop C.A.T!"


	3. Chapter 3

The parking lot in front of the residents hall was packed, but luckily Bustopher managed to find a parking space relatively close to the dorms. Michael quickly exited the car and patiently waiting at the trunk, he was buzzing with excitement.

"Okay, so here's the game plan, we're going to go in and do the final part of registration and then we're gonna grab a cart and get my stuff all set up." He was almost out of breath from talking so fast, he took a deep breath, "Sorry, I'm just very excited." Michael silenced himself and looked to his father.

"I understand sport, let's head on in and finish your registration." Bustopher said with a grin. The three filed into the central room of the residence hall, where a bunch of tables, staff, and RA's sat waiting to assist the next person. Michael proudly marched to the front desk and stated his name, the man sitting behind the desk handed him a sheet of paper and just told him to sign it and hand it to the table marked C, after that he'd be given his keys to his dorm. Michael scrabbled to find a flat surface to sign the paper on, with a swift flick of his wrist he was signed in. He shuffled quickly into the line for table C, by this time Bustopher and Victoria had caught up to him. "Michael, I know you're excited, but please don't run away from your sister and I!" He said sternly, "It is extremely difficult to find you in this crowd." Michael hung his head. "Sorry guys." For the rest of the wait in the line everyone stayed silent. Michael finally reached the front of the line and handed in his paperwork and received his key. He swiftly walked out of the room closely followed by his sister and father, as he exited he was greeted by an RA who asked him where he was living, he responded "203", she directed him to the left and told him if he goes down the hall he can get a large bin that he can put all his stuff into to move it up stairs. He gestured for everyone to follow him to the end of the hallway where they received their bin. Michael, trying to contain his excitement speedily walked back to his car, attempting to go slow enough for his dad and sister to keep up with him. After some stopping and waiting, the three finally reached the car, Michael popped the trunk and stared into the car, meticulously planning where to put everything in the bin. The first thing he grabbed was a mini fridge and his microwave, he set them into the bin, with a little help from his dad. The next thing he placed in the bin was his under bed storage, he made sure to put it in carefully, as to not disrupt what he'd already packed in. Michael stared at the car again, unsure of what to put in next.

"Why don't you put your dance box in here?" Victoria suggested. Michael nodded and placed his box in, he turned to his family, "I don't think I have any other priority stuff to put in here, so why don't we all just grab a box and start piling them in." Victoria and Bustopher shrugged, but agreed to comply with Michaels commands. The three started to pile the boxes on top of each other, and did a pretty good job of getting a majority of what needed to be in the bin, in the bin, they only had about a quarter of stuff left to bring up. Michael pushed the bin up the pathway leading into the residence hall and pushed the bin into the line waiting for the elevator. Michael was trying to contain himself, he turned to his sister, "Tori, I know I'm going to miss you and all, but I'm so fucking excited!"

"Michael, you've been like jumping up and down since we got here." She giggled, "I kinda assumed you were pumped." Michael blushed, and moved further up the line.

Pretty soon they reached the front of the line, and waited patiently to get on the elevator. Ding! The elevator doors swung open and the three shuffled into the elevator, Michael pressed 2 and away they went. They arrived on the 2nd floor and Michael pushed the bin to the left, the hallway was narrow but he managed to slide in and navigate the cart. He arrived at his dorm and unlocked it, he directed everyone into the dorm and was greeted by an empty room. "Perfect!" Michael thought. He pushed the bin in and set it in the common room. The three of them started to unload and set the boxes down, once the bin was emptied, Bustopher offered to load the rest of the box's from the car into the bin, Michael agreed and handed over his keys. "Oh, and could you also grab my bag for me?" Michael shouted as Bustopher left.

"Of course!" Bustopher responded.

Michael started on the big things, he plugged in and set up the fridge, then proceeded to repeat the same process with his microwave. "Tori, do think you could help me set up my under bed storage?"

"Sure."

The two opened the box and emptied it, they pulled out the instructions and set everything out. As they were setting up Bustopher came back in with the rest of the boxes, he emptied the bin and set the boxes down, he then joined the siblings in building the storage space. They finished rather quickly, and moved the case under Michael's bed. Micheal pulled out his box labeled "Clothes" and started to unpack them.

"Dad, do you think you could set up my desk? And Tori, do you think you could help me organize my dance stuff?"

Bustopher sighed, "sure, do you have any particular way you want your desk organized?"

"No, not that I can think of." Michael had his attention focused on his clothes. Victoria grabbed the dance box and started putting things away. She stacked his shoe boxes on top of each other and placed his empty duffle bag on top of the boxes. The front door opened, "Hello?" A voice said from the common room, Michael stepped out and saw a young man standing in the dorm, he had on a gray t-shirt and black jeans. His long dark brown hair was pulled into a bun, and his gray eyes peered over to Michael, "You must be Michael." He extended his hand for a hand shake, "I'm Jackson, but you can just call me Jack." The two shaked hands. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Jack." The two released, "Sorry my stuff is all over the place, I'm in the process of putting it away, I swear." Michael stated embarrassingly.

"It's no big deal!" Jack smiled. "My dad and brother are coming on up with my stuff, so, I'm probably gonna do what you did. If that's okay with you."

"Totally!" Michael smiled, "Well, I'm gonna get back to unpacking."

"Sounds good."

Michael walked back into the bedroom and continued to unpack his clothing. He hung everything up carefully and precisely. After he was finished with his hanging clothing, he went into the common room to grab his foldable clothing, he was so focused on grabbing the box that he was paying attention to his surroundings. As he went to grab the box he bumped into someone, the collision completely brought Michael back to reality, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Michael looked up to see who he had hit; he towered over Michael, his muscular arms being the first thing that caught his attention, Michael still trying to look this stranger in the face continued to look up, their eyes met, his eyes where like a foggy forest filled with pine trees, they were so green and cloudy. The tall stranger smiled at Michael, his eyes blinking brightly, "It's totally fine man. I'm Tyler by the way." Michael stared blankly, he didn't quite know how to respond, "Hi Tyler," his voice grew hushed, he freed one hand and extended it out to him, "I'm Michael." Tyler had a strong grip, he looked into Michael's eyes and smiled. Michael got a little lost in the moment, but he cleared his throat to recenter himself, "well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to put my stuff away." Michael darted into the room and quickly put his folded clothes away. He rushed over to Victoria, "Tori!" he whispered.

"What?" She quietly responded.

"I think I just met Tyler's brother, and holy shit is he cute! He's just standing in the common room." Michael tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible, but was looking directly at Tyler.

"Michael! Don't you think it's silly to be going so crazy over someone you've only just met?"

"Yeah, I'm just stating that he's cute!"

Bustopher barged into the room, "Michael! Is there anything else I could do for you?" Michael pushed away from Victoria and jumped up, "Not that I can think of, if you just want to sit in the common room while I finish unloading, that would be fine." Bustopher, sighed and walked into the common room. As he went to sit down, Jacks father entered the room, Bustopher immediately jumped up. "Pastor David?" He asked the man.

"Yes?" He replied. Bustoper marched over and immediately shook his hand, "Bustopher Jones. You may not remember me, but you certainly helped me in my time of need."

David chuckled, "oh I certainly remember you, Mr.Jones." He smiled, "Come, let's sit and catch up." The two sat on the couch and began talking with each other.

Michael came out to retrieve another box. He spotted his father talking to Mr. O'Ronamy, he looked at them for a second but then scurried off to the room with his box.

After roughly two hours both sides of the room were set up, and both boys were settled in.

"Hey, I'm going to go help Tyler move in, so I'll be back soon." Jack said leaving the bed room. Michael shrugged, "Okay."

Soon the room was empty, except for the Jones family. "You and Jacks dad seem be getting along great." Michael said with a smirk to Bustopher.

"Oh, he's just an old friend. You know I'm sure you and your roommate have a lot more in common than you'd think."

Michael smirked, "Well, we'll see about that."

Bustopher checked his watch, "Well son, I think we've reached that wonderful time where the two of us must go. The next train home leaves in an hour, so we really must be moving." Bustopher gave his son an enormous hug, "I love you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone." He gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm sure you and Victoria would like a moment or two, so I'll just set into the hallway."

Michael was stunned, his father was not the most affectionate man, but Michael couldn't deny that his father just melted his heart. "I love you too dad!" Michael said tearfully. Bustopher smiled and stepped out. It was just Victoria and Michael, Victoria was already crying, Michael wiped her tears away. "Hey, I'm not going to be gone forever. I will find a way to get back to see you as often as I can."

Victoria just cried more, "I know, I'm just going to miss you." She buried her head into his chest.

"Tori," Michael let out a soft cry, "I'll miss too. But I promise you, I won't stop keeping in touch with you. I'll- I'll write you letters every week, and text you every day! I promise!" He held her tightly, the two just cried into each other. "I love you Tori." Michael said, beginning to calm down. "I love you too." Victoria responded. Michael gave her one last tight squeeze and said goodbye, he opened the door and gave his father and sister one more farewell hug. "I love you two so much!" Michael said as his family walked away, "we love you too!" They both shouted back. Michael went back into the room and closed the door. He took a deep breath, grabbed the t-shirt Victoria made him and soaked in the feeling of a new beginning. He pounced on to his bed and pulled out his phone, as he checked his phone he noticed a text from his sister, it read: "Good Luck, Dorkus"


	4. Chapter 4

Slam!

Michael jolted up from his bed.

"Sorry!" Jack said from a distance, "I didn't realize you had fallen asleep" he walked over to his bed and sat on it, Michael propped himself up into a sitting position. "It's fine," he said groggily, "I probably should've woken up a little while ago." He stretched out a little bit, just to wake himself up.

"So where are you from?" Michael asked, trying to start some type of conversation.

"Oh, I'm from this small town up north, it's called Postum. Not many people have heard of it." Jack rubbed his neck.

"You're kidding? I'm from Postum!" Michael was riddled with excitement.

"Whoa! Small world! Did ya go to Stearns?"

"Yes! Damn, how have we never met?"

"Well, I was pretty quiet in high school. I kinda just kept to myself, plus it probably didn't help that my dad is like the pastor of the town. So, I was kind of just living in his shadow." Jack chuckled.

"Ah, well that explains a lot. Still, I'm surprised I've never seen you. My dad owns The St.James Street Club, so I've gone to quite a number of town functions." Michael stated, trying not to brag. Jack smirked, "ah, so you're one of those spoiled rich kids, huh?" Michael chuckled and rolled his eyes, "That is definitely not how I wanted that to come out. Anyways, the functions are opened to all, so I figured I'd have at least seen you there."

Jack chuckled again, "Nah man, I'm pretty introverted, so functions weren't really my jam. I spent most of my time with my dad, learning about the traditions and ceremonies of the town, and how to keep those alive."

"I didn't even know we had ceremonies in the town!"

"Come on, you've at least gotta know about the Jellicle ball. That's like the main thing our town is known for!"

"Oh, I knew about that. I got my scholarship from that. Well not from that directly, but I got the Jellicle scholarship."

"Oh! Well that's great! But you, do know about the jellicle ball, right?"

"Well kinda, I know that it happens around the autumn equinox, and I know there's like a bunch of ceremonies, but that's about it. I've only been to one, my dad was a featured guest, but after he gave his speech, he took my sister and I home. I haven't been since." Michael looked down, but then brought his attention back to Jack.

Jack gave him a sympathetic smile, "Well I won't bore you with the whole history of it, but basically the ceremonies are supposed to represent change and spiritual rebirth. My dads been leading it for quite some time now." Jack cleared his throat, "So aside from being from Postum, what else can you tell me about yourself?"

Michael perked up.

"Well, if you couldn't tell from the various dance gear scattered around the room, I'm a dancer. I've been dancing for about 12 years, so that's cool I guess." Michael chuckled, "I don't know, what about you?"

Jack smiled, "Well, I am an avid story telling enthusiast. My dad kinda passed it down to me, but it's something I hold very near and dear to my heart."

"Awe!" Michael squealed "That's so precious!" Jack rolled his eyes, "sure."

"No, really. Having something special you share with your family is like super important. I love it!" The two smiled at each other, Jack pushed himself off his bed and grabbed the orientation sheet, he turned to Michael, "Hey, do you wanna go grab some dinner or something, we have an orientation meeting in like an hour." Michael shrugged, "sure!" He slid off of his bed and onto the floor, he shoved his keys and phone into his pocket and swiftly followed Jack to the door.

As soon as they approached the dining hall, the two explored the cafeteria and what they had to offer. Jack immediately found his way to the sandwich line, but Michael was still searching. By the time Jack had gotten his lunch, Michael had settled into the salad line, he fixed his salad and was on his way. The two sat together at a table facing the entrance of the cafeteria, while sitting a red headed woman approached the two of them. "My friends and I noticed you two sitting alone and were wondering if you'd like to sit with us." She gestured back to a table where a young woman and man sat. Jack turned to Michael, as to ask for his approval, Michael nodded in agreement. "Sure." Said Jack, he grabbed his meal and followed her to the table, Michael followed.

"I'm Angie by the way," she turned and gave the boys a large grin, she then gestured to the table, "and this is Demi and Alonzo."

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Jack."

"And I'm Michael."

The three sat down. "So, are you two first years?" Angie questioned.

Both nodded.

"Oh, tight! So are we!" Angie said in excitement. Demi looked over the table, trying to add something to the conversation, "So, are you two from around here?"

"Kinda," Michael said, "we're both from Postum, it's a small town up north."

"Oh! So you two knew each other before hand?" Demi questioned.

"Actually, we just met. Crazy, I know."

"Oh, solid." She said with a smirk.

"Where are you from?" Michael asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, I'm fairly local as well, I'm from Demetrias, it's like 20 minuets south of here." Demi looked to Angie as to signal her to say something. "I'm from Haigh-Wood." Angie smiled, she looked towards Alonzo who was completely zoned out, so she nudged him. "Huh?" He asked. "Lonzie, we're just telling these lovely people where we're from." Angie said, her eyes squinting at Alonzo. "Oh, that's cool." He muttered, not really getting the hint. Angie inhaled sharply and moved in closer to Alonzo, "We're waiting on you to tell us where you're from." She whispered threateningly into his ear. Alonzo pulled back, "Oh, I'm from New Castle." He said warmly, he shifted his attention back to the table, "Sorry, short attention span." He flashed the table an apologetic smile.

"It happens man." Jack said. The twos eyes met, and Jack was absolutely smitten. Never before in his 18 years of life had he felt the feeling in which he was feeling, he blinked blankly at Alonzo then attempted to divert his attention from him. "What the fuck dude?" Jack thought, he put his focus back on Alonzo, his eyes still focused on him, and the two smiled at each other. "Say something to him! Say anything! Don't just stare at him!" Jack took a deep breath, "So this orientation thing seems pretty interesting." Jacks eyes widened ever so slightly "The fuck was that dude."

Angie chuckled, "I don't know man, how interesting could a group of middle aged people telling us how to make the most of college be?" She flashed Jack a smile. Jack nervously chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But like isn't it mandatory or something?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm not suggesting we all skip it, I'm just saying it's probably going to be awful." Demi nudged Angie and half-heartedly glared at her. "Don't be so negative about it, I'm sure the hour will go by quickly." Angie rolled her eyes and gave Demi a smirk, "Whatever you need to tell yourself to get through it, doll face." She jokingly blew her a kiss, Demi just rolled her eyes.

Orientation was as Angie predicted, awful, but it did go by quickly. The 5 found each other and sat together, all was going well until Tyler appeared.

"Alonzo!" He shouted from a distance. Alonzo turned to him and waved, Tyler made a b-line for them. "Hey, would you guys be cool if I sat with you?" He asked, his attention primarily focused on Alonzo. Alonzo turned to the table as to ask for approval, everyone nodded. Tyler sat down adjacent to Jack. "Pssst. Jack." Tyler loudly whispered, Jack looked up from his phone, he turned bright red, Tyler flashed him a huge smile. "Do you two know each other?" Alonzo asked.

Tyler raised an eyebrow and smirked, Jack squinted. "Yeah," Jack said inhaling deeply, "he's my brother." Tyler flashed yet another gigantic smile. "You say that like it's a bad thing!" Tyler said sarcastically. Jack tried to shift his attention away from Tyler, "do you two know each other?" he asked Alonzo. Alonzo nodded, "He's my roommate."

Jack looked to Tyler, who was still smiling like an idiot, he looked away and faced the stage. The lights dimmed and orientation began.

As Michael and Jack had just gotten back to their dorm. "Do you not like your brother?" Michael blurted out, he quickly regretted asking that, but there was no turning back now. "Oh, I love him. He just a knack for showing off, and I loathe it. Ever since we were kids he's had this thing for needing to be the center of attention, it's kinda getting old, but I don't know, there are worse things he could do I guess." Jack said as he began settling in for bed.

"Oh." Michael was surprised! He really thought Jack was going to tear Tyler to shreds, but he didn't. "Well he seems nice." Jack chuckled, "He's great, he's just a giant drama queen. I guess it was just the universes way of evening things out." Jack smiled, "Well I am going to hit the sack, have a good night." He crawled into his bed and shut out his light. Michael stood on his side of the room, still processing what just occurred. He grabbed his pajamas, got changed, brushed his teeth and then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Beep. Beep Bee-

Michael quickly turned his alarm off as to not wake Jack. He slithered out of his bed and hit the ground with a soft pat, he got on the floor and dug under his bed to find his yoga mat. He carefully removed it, then ever so gently he removed the elastic straps and laid the mat out. He sat down and began stretching, he put his legs together and leaned forward, stretching his back as far as it would possibly go.

Jack jolted up. "Dude!" He said groggily "it's so early. What are you doing?"

Michael turned his torso towards Jack, "Sorry." He said apologetically "I just wake up early so I can stretch and warm up for the day." Jack sighed "Oh" he shook his head "Is there any possibility you could turn your alarm volume down a little bit?" Michael blushed in embarrassment "sorry, I'll turn it down." Jack gave a tiered smile and turned his back towards Michael. He checked his watch "4:15? If I fall asleep now, I can get 4 more hours of sleep." Jack closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

Michael continued his morning stretches, he allowed his body to wake up and he focused his energy into feeling his muscles stretch out.

Once he was finished he rolled the mat up, grabbed some clothes, and hopped into the shower. He briskly cleaned himself then proceeded to get dressed. He tip toed out of the bathroom and into the common room, there he opened the cabinet and got out a jar of overnight oats, he sat on the couch and ate his breakfast.

Michael rushed into the humanities building and down the dance hall, as he arrived he saw there was a group of students standing in a circle chatting, and a group of students stretching, Michael heading towards the students stretching. He sat next to a rather slender woman who was carefully stretching, her hair was slicked back into a rather tight bun and she had a joyous smile on her face. "Are you new?" She asked folding herself onto her knees, Michael was shocked, "uh, yeah." He uttered. She turned towards him and gently smiled "Well welcome, I'm Veronica." She delicately reached out her hand, Michael shook it carefully. She turned away and continued stretching, Michael, still slightly surprised that someone talked to him, began stretching as well. As he was finishing up his instructor walked in, he quickly hopped to his feet and prepared to listen.

After his unfortunately early awakening, Jack began getting ready for his day. He didn't have a fancy morning routine like his roommate, but he made sure he was showered and ready to go for the day, he grabbed a cereal bar and was on his way. He scurried into his first class, basics in writing, only to be greeted by Alonzo, who sat in the back left corner, Alonzo was motioning for Jack to sit next to him. Jack headed to the back and sat next to him, he gave him a smile "good morning." He stated warmly. "Morning" Alonzo said with a smile. God he had the most precious smile! The way his cheeks pushed into his cloudy blue eyes, and the way the corners of his lips curled, set Jacks heart on fire. Jack tried to shake the feeling off "So, are you willingly taking this class or are you required?" Jack questioned, "What the fuck was that dude?" Alonzo shook his head and chuckled, "I'm willingly taking it." Again, another smile lit up his face. "What about you my dude, are you here at free will?" Jack blushed, "Yeah. I'm an English major, so this is kind of important?" He softly chuckled, "I don't know man." Jack turned towards the front and noticed the professor had walked in.

Once class had finished Alonzo bolted out of the classroom, he hadn't even realized he had left his keys behind. Jack saw the keys sitting on Alonzo's desk, he quickly picked them up and darted out of the class to find Alonzo. From a distance he could see his white beanie, so he followed the white dot, Alonzo turned down the hall and Jack sprinted after him. "Alonzo!" He called, but Alonzo didn't acknowledge him, so he got closer "Alonzo!" Alonzo stopped and turned only to see Jack. "You left your keys in the classroom." He panted, he walked closer to him and handed them to him. Alonzo's face lit up "Sweet! Thank you so much!" He took the keys and then waved goodbye.

As Michael got out of class he noticed that a storm had just blown in, unprepared as usual, Michael tried to devise a plan to get home without getting drenched. He searched through his backpack to see if he had anything to keep him dry, nothing, so he decided he'd just try to wait it out. He took out his phone and sat in the seating area located at the front of the building. He mindless scrolled through his phone, occasionally checking to see if the rain had stopped, but the rain was only getting worse. He shook his head and grabbed his things, he was just about to leave when he heard a joyously booming "hey!" Michael turned around and spotted Tyler holding an umbrella and smiling at him. "You heading home?" Michael's face flushed "uh, yeah" he stuttered softly, he looked up to Tyler, "are you?" He nodded, he gestured for Michael to follow him, "Come, you don't wanna get drenched right?" Michael softly chuckled, "No.-I mean, yeah- wait no." He blushed "I don't know what I mean, uh, coming." Tyler laughed, "You are something else, kid." Michael blushed harder. The two walked out of the building, Tyler opened the umbrella and Michael followed closely behind.

"So, where ya from?" Tyler questioned walking closely to Michael.

"Oh, Postum." Michael said nervously.

"That's wild I'm from Postum! I mean I'm sure you kinda assumed that, with Jack being your roommate and all. But that's really cool." Tyler gave Michael a smile, he could tell that Michael was nervous but admittedly, Michael was kinda cute when he was nervous. "What are you majoring in?"

"I'm a dance major!" He stated proudly, he pulled back a little "and what about you?"

"It's a mouthful, but I am a performance arts major with a focus in music. Trust me man, I'm gonna make it one day!"

Michael chuckled softly, he tried to think of something to say but he just kept chuckling nervously.

"You have any special interests?" Tyler asked.

"Um, I know it's like super dorky but I really like musical theater." Michael blushed, yet again.

"Ya do it in high school?"

"Yeah, I was usually a dance captain."

"Oh cool! I'm also partial to theater myself, more of a behind the scenes kinda guy though."

"Oh, did you also do it in high school?"

"Nah, but I got into it here. I was stage crew last year for like all 3 shows. Are you planning on continuing here?"

Michael blinked slowly "I never really thought about it."

Tyler stopped dead in his tracks, "Dude! An expert such as yourself should totally audition!"

Michael smiled, "I'll think about it."

Tyler took out his phone, "How about you give me your number and I will text you all of the information." Micheal quickly obliged, Tyler handed him his phone and he typed in his number.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, man!"

The two approached the residence hall and entered, Michael held the door open for Tyler. "Thank you, sir." Tyler said with a wink, Michael blushed. "Thank you for walking me back!" He said softly.

"No problem!"

"Well, uh, I guess I'll see you around." Michael said shyly. Tyler chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure you will." Michael raised an eyebrow but simply shook it off and waved goodbye, he started walking to his dorm, Tyler followed him. Michael was confused but paid it no mind, he climbed up the stairs, Tyler followed closely behind, "Hey stranger!" Tyler said jokingly. "What, you couldn't get enough of me?" Michael responded, Tyler cackled. "Oh you wish! We live on the same floor." Michael turned bright red, "oh" he said quickly, he faced forward and kept walking. The two arrived at the second floor, Tyler held the door opened for Michael, and he scurried in. They approached the hallway, Michael went to the left and Tyler the right, Tyler waved goodbye.

As Michael entered the dorm and was greeted by Jack and Demi sitting on the couch watching a movie, Jack with his arm around her.

"Hey!" Michael said politely but in semi shook.

"Hey!" The two said in unison.

Jack had just finished his classes and was getting kind of hungry, so he decided to go to the cafeteria. Upon entering he spotted Demi, she was sitting alone at a booth, silently eating a sandwich. Jack walked over to her, "Hey!" He warmly remarked, she was mid-bite. She swallowed her sandwich and giggled "Hey, stranger!" The two smiled at each other, "Mind if I sit here?" He questioned.

"Nah, go ahead!" She said with enthusiasm. He set his stuff down and went into the cafeteria to get his food.

Once he returned, the two started chatting.

"So what's bopping?" Demi asked.

"Oh, you know, not much. Michael woke me up like really early this morning, so that was not tight." Jack said biting into his sandwich.

"Ooff. You get any sleep after that?"

"Ah, I got a little bit, but not much. It's whatever though."

Demi inhaled sharply, "Angie and I had a girls night last night. She painted my nails," she extended her hand to jack, "she did a pretty good job."

"Well that's very nice." Jack said warmly. Demi retracted her hand "Sorry, I didn't really know what else to contribute to the conversation." She softly laughed.

"Don't worry about it, it's totally fine." Jack softly chuckled "You doing anything after this?" He questioned. She was mid-chew so she just shook her head no, she swallowed. "Nothing I can think of, why?"

Jack looked around then looked back at her, "Wanna come back to my dorm and watch a movie?"

Her face flushed. "Sure." She said with a smile.


	6. Time Jump 1

So here's the first of many time jumps. If any of these points seems like something you'd want a short on or you just want a short about life in Postum/ Victoria's world let me know (reaching out to me on tumblr (@whatsajinglebellcat) is probably going to be your best bet on getting my attention) . Alright enough of this garbage rambling, here's what ya missed.

L2V from Ch.5 to Halloween:

\- Demi and Jack dated for like a hot second but they broke up after realizing that they both weren't really into each other romantically. The two did realize however they make a great pair of pals.

\- Demi has caught feelings for Angie but feels really weird admitting it.

\- Jack went out on a whim and asked Alonzo on a breakfast date, Alonzo said yes.

\- Alonzo and Jack started dating shortly after, it's still a fairly new relationship but the two are really happy with each other.

\- Michael auditioned for the musical (Nevermore) and ended up getting a named part (The Raven). Due to this Michael and Tyler have been spending a lot of time together, which has just intensified Michaels crush on Tyler.

\- Tyler and Angie became like super fast friends, and they basically act like a couple, but they both have a mutual understanding that neither one is into the other.

\- Victoria has been texting Michael for a solid 3 weeks about this really cute guy in her English class that sits right next to her (Plato). She's been gushing about every little thing, which Michael returns the favor by gushing about Tyler.

\- Tyler is into Michael, but he likes playing this flirty type game with him. Him and Michael went on a sort of date, Tyler invited himself on a grocery run with Michael, which just led to him dicking around.

\- The entire gang (Michael, Jack, Tyler, Alonzo, Demi, and Angie) frequently get dinner together (each ship sits next to each other).

\- Michael has kind of been permanently assigned to Veronica as a dance partner, mainly because the two are the top dancers of the class and have a good chemistry.


	7. Halloween

Knock. Knock

Demi opened the door, and was greeted by Michael and Jack. "Come in, Come in!" She gestured the two too follow her. As the two came in they noticed Alonzo and Tyler sitting on the couch, Alonzo got up and walked over to Jack. "Hey stranger," he gave him a quick peck on the lips, Jack grew red and smiled, the two walked back to the couch.

"Show off!" Jack whispered to Alonzo.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Alonzo whispered back, squeezing Jacks hand.

Michael shuffled over to the chair located right next to Tyler, he sat down quickly and gave Tyler a smile.

"Angie should be here shortly." Demi said checking her phone, "Her dealer was late, but she's got the goods" She stated with a wink. Michael raised an eyebrow, "The goods, like what?" Tyler snorted, "She's getting the stuff. You know, wink wink, nudge nudge." Michael still confused turned to Demi and stared at her until she explained. "Oh my poor, innocent, child, she's getting some drinks and edibles." Demi sympathetically answered. Michael got really embarrassed, "oh my god! Sorry I wasn't thinking, like at all." He quickly remarked. Tyler laughed louder, Michael rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm. "I can't help it I'm a child of God!" He remarked jokingly. Demi laughed. "You guys wanna put on a movie or something?" She asked, the group nodded their heads in agreement. She put on the T.V "Whatta you guys wanna watch?" The 4 kinda looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak up, "Why don't we just put on Freeform and watch whatever's on?" Michael suggested, again everyone just nodded. Demi put on the channel and then proceed to sit on the floor.

The door swung open, it was Angie, she was carrying a huge bag of what looked like plan and simple groceries. "Y'all ready?" She asked enthusiastically. Tyler and Demi both quickly came over to Angie to help her unload the bag. They pulled out a huge opaque bottle, two bags of candy gummies and what looked like a plate of brownies. Angie arranged everything out neatly and placed some cups and plates down. She opened the bottle and started pouring out drinks, "Drink up kids!" She jokingly stated, everyone scurried to the table. Michael stood at the back somewhat afraid to grab a drink, but then a thought rammed its way into his head "it's only this once, might as well get one crazy story." So he grabbed a drink and started sipping, it wasn't as bad as he thought, actually it was kinda sweet. Jack and Alonzo were practically melted together, Alonzo sat on Jacks lap with his head on his shoulder. Tyler patted the spot next to him to signal Michael to sit next to him, Michael quickly obliged. "Is this your first party?" Tyler whispered, Michael took another sip and nodded. Tyler gave a suggestive smile, Micheals eyes widened, "What?" He whispered. "Nothing," he extended his arm around Michael and grabbed a brownie, "Want one?" He asked, "Sure." Michael responded, he grabbed it from Tyler starting chowing down.

About an hour had passed by and everyone was significantly cross faded. Michael was now sitting on Tyler, playing with his hair and staring out of the window. Alonzo and Jack had now upgraded to sloppily making out on the couch, stopping now and then to confess their undying love for each other. Demi and Angie were lying on the floor, Demi with her head on Angie's lap and was constantly looking up at her, laughing every few minutes but stopping once she was given attention.

Michael came close to Tyler's ear.

"Do you like me?" Michael whispered, he pulled away and looked into Tyler's eyes and waited for a response. Tyler didn't necessarily want to say no, because he did like Michael, a lot, but he also knew that Michael was high off his ass and he didn't wanna take advantage of that. "You're pretty okay I guess." Tyler quietly stated, Michael softly groaned. "No, like, fuck." Everyone turned to Michael, his face went bright red, "I thought that was gonna be quieter." He embarrassingly proclaimed, he buried his head into Tyler's chest and got really quiet. The room fell silent. Demi sat up and cleared her throat, "Guys, I gotta say this." She looked down and took a deep breath, "I'm gay. I'm so fucking gay. I'm gay gay gay. That's all." Jack and Alonzo weren't paying attention, they were too busy gnawing each other's faces off. Michael looked and Demi and mouthed the word "same" to her. Demi sat down and looked at Angie, she tapped her to get her attention "Angie, I love you." She whispered loudly, Angie smiled and gave her kiss on the head "I know." She said with a smile. Demi blushed, "No like I love love you. Like-" she jolted forward and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her waist, Angie didn't protest, she just held her close. "Like that love you." Demi said tearing up, she collapsed on her lap, Angie rubbed her back, "Demi, I know," she came down to her ear, "You're really bad at hiding it." She whispered. Demi covered her face in embarrassment. Angie kissed her head "It's okay, I like you too." Demi looked up, Angie was right in her face, she moved in closer and kissed her again, she pushed herself up and was now positioned on her lap, lying her head on Angie's chest. Michael pointed to the two of them, "Like that." He whispered. Now was he's chance to admit he felt the same way. He angled himself to Michaels face, and pulled him close. He held Michaels head in his hand and kissed him, Michael wrapped his hand around his neck and held on. He felt as if they were the only two in the room, everything in that moment felt right. Tyler slightly broke free, "does that answer your question?" Michael nodded then pulled him in close again.

The party had significantly quieted down. Everyone was more infatuated with their partner than anyone else in the room. Michael had completely passed out on Tyler, Tyler just sat with his arm anchored around Michaels back, zoning in and out on what was happening on the TV. Alonzo and Jack were fast asleep, Alonzo was snoring very faintly and Jack was sprawled out. Demi and Angie were wide awake and engaged in some deep conversation. Room filled with the sound of hushed conversations and the echo of the television. No one was really paying attention, but the energy of the room was something indescribable, everyone had their person and was so infatuated with them. The room started winding and soon everyone was fast asleep in the living room.


	8. Semester 2 (Electric Boogaloo)

Michael walked back on to the campus, his obnoxiously large suitcase in tow, and a rather large grin plastered on his face. Being gone for a month had made him incredibly giddy to be back, to see his small gaggle of friend's and his boyfriend. He walked down the hall and entered the stairwell, walking up to his floor and then down the hallway which had somehow managed to seem longer then it did before, but he just assumed it was because he had been gone for so long. He went to unlock the door only to have it be whipped open revealing Tyler,

"How's it hanging, short stuff?" He hypnotically stated. Michael rolled his eyes though he found it quite difficult to be mad at him- it had been an awfully long time since he had seen him, let alone get poked fun of by his lover.

"I'm fine-" he mumbled, "better now that we're together." He pulled Tyler down, softly locking lips with him. Tyler cupped his partner's cheek, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Get a room!" Jack teased as he peered over Tyler's shoulder. Quickly Michael pushed Tyler off of him, "Sorry..." he chuckled nervously, now stepping into the dorm, setting his bag onto the bed. "Guess I was a little caught up in the moment!"

"Ehh- I was just teasing, Mic. You got nothing to apologize for."

Michael's face went bright red, "Still..."

Tyler walked over to Michael, as he pulls around his boyfriends waist, resting his head on his shoulder"You need any help?"

Michael gets a little bit redder, "Um- sure? I'm just unpacking my bag... I guess I can just hand you stuff and you can hang it up?" He opens his bag- his boyfriend still clinging around him. Out of the corner of Tyler's eye he spots something that looks like it's made of lace, and being the person he is-he grabs it from the bag, "What's this?" He holds it over Michaels head.

"Jesus Christ, Ty, give it back!" He wheezes.

He starts to run around the room, "Tell me what they are and I'll give them back." He taunts.

"Tyler! It's not funny!!" Michael nearly whines still attempting to snatch them back.

"Tyler- stop being a dick and give it back." Jack says without even looking back at the two of them, not really wanting to witness what was happening.

He stops dead in his tracks, "Come on Jack, I'm just having a bit of-"

Michael grabs them back, "What's fun for you isn't fun for me- kay?!" He was thoroughly annoyed at him, he frustratedly stomped back to his bag and continues unpacking.

"It was just a joke, babe..." Tyler mumbles as he walks over to Micheals bed, leaning himself against it.

Micheal just kept unpacking his stuff, without even looking at his boyfriend, he just shakes his head. "I get that- but..." he walks over to him, getting close enough to him so only he could hear him, "I asked you to stop, and you didn't." He pulls away and gives him an angered look, he then pulls back in, "Plus- I don't need your brother knowing our personal business..." He huffs, returning to unpacking his things, "Just don't do it again!"

Tyler sighs, "Okay... I'm sorry..."

Jack let out a soft chuckle, "Damn, you've gone soft!"

Tyler glares at him, "Have not- I just respect my lovely boyfriend's boundaries!"

"No you don't!" Both Jack and Micheal say in unison.

Tyler goes bright red, growing quiet and sinking into the bed.

Jack finishes unpacking his stuff, he turns towards the two, "I'm gonna go hang with Lonz- I'll see you two at dinner?"

"Sounds good!" Micheal replied, still paying more attention to his unpacking than anything else. Jack exists the dorm, letting the door slam behind him.

"You know, they were supposed to be a surprise." Michael states in a monotone.

Tyler perks up, "Oh?"

"Yeah... But I guess you ruined it...!" He taunts.

"I've got a knack for that it seems."

Micheal just nods his head and hums, "Such a shame, because I had this whole little show planned out... it was gonna be great!" Michael flatly smiles, "I guess I just wasted my time."

Tyler rolls his eyes, "Come off it! I already feel bad enough- there's no need to rub salt on the wound!" He whines.

Micheal finishes putting his things away, and walks over to Tyler. He places himself in front of him, placing his arms at either side of the bed, pinning Tyler between them. He bites his lip, tilting his head up to him, "Consider it part of your punishment, my dear." Michael seductively utters. Tyler lowly groans, slipping his arms around Michael's waist, pulling him quickly towards him. "Oh yeah? And what else am I being punished with?" He suggestively questions.

Micheal leans in, nearly kissing his lover, his lips barley against his, "You'll just have to see." Before Tyler can even react, he slips away walking towards the common room, "Come on- lets see what's on."

Tyler blinks blankly for a second, feeling a little blue balled, as he follows Micheals lead. "Oh- Okay?"


	9. The Foot Incident

Tyler had just gotten out of classes, he knew he had about 15 minuets until Micheal got out of his daily classes- so he figured he'd just wait. He stood outside of the classroom, patiently- he sees Micheal walk out of the class, somewhat getting swallowed up by the crowd. Tyler slithers in, wrapping his arm around Micheal's shoulder. "How's it hanging, honey man?" He slyly question.

"Same old, same old." Michael responds, unscathed that Tyler is practically dripping off of him. "What about you? What's going on?"

Tyler leads the two through the door that leads to the court yard, the brutal cold air smacks both of them in the face. "I hate this arctic weather!" Tyler groans as he releases Micheal from his grip, quickly zipping up his jacket more, then grabbing Micheal's hand.

"Eh- could be worse, I guess." Micheal shrugs.

The two began walking down a small hill located near the side of the building they just left, both carefully minding the ice patch's they can see. As they get towards the bottom of the hill they start moving faster, hardly noticing the ice patch in front of them. Suddenly Tyler takes a fall dragging Micheal down with him, as the two hear a loud crunch. Micheal's eyes widen as he realizes where that crunch came from.

"Tyler- get off of me!" He saws rather quietly, trying not to show how much pain he's in.

Tyler turned to Micheal and got up, still not really processing what had just happened. He offers out a hand to him to help him up, Micheal just looks at him puzzled.

"Sweet pea, that really loud crunch was my foot..." He whispers as he pushes Tyler's hand away.

"Hmm?" He tilts his head looking at his boyfriend, suddenly it clicks. "Oh. OH!?" Without any hesitation he scopes Micheal up, "Do we need to go to the hospital?" Tyler blurts in a panic, rushingly headed towards the dorms.

"Uh- probably... my car keys are in my backpack, we can just take the van." Micheal quietly responds, holding tightly to Tyler.

The two rush into the parking lot, quickly finding Micheal's car. Tyler places him down on the hood as Micheal hands him the keys, rather quickly Tyler unlocks the car, placing Micheal into it.

"Okay now what?!" Tyler asked in a panic.

Micheal just looked at him for a long moment, "...Drive dumbass!"

"Oh right, yeah!" He quickly rushes to the other side of the car, hopping into the drivers seat, he starts the car and quickly drives the two off.

Micheal pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Tyler pulls in front of a stop light.

"...calling my dad??" Micheal pulls up his fathers contact, dialing the number. He pulls the phone to his ear, it rings for a while, but goes straight to voicemail. "Hey dad, it's Michael- I'm just calling to let you know that I'm on my way to the hospital... Nothing big, I just fell on my foot and heard a crack, so I figured it would be best to get that checked out. I'll give you a call when the verdict is in. Okay? Love you, I'll talk to you later!" He hangs up.

"Voicemail?" Tyler asks as he pulls into the lane that leads to the nearby town.

"Yes, Tyler, it was voicemail..." he pulls up the group chat the six of them are in, rapidly he texts them explaining the situation and their whereabouts.

Tyler doesn't say anything more, he just finishes driving the two to the hospital.

As the two arrive, Tyler pulls in front of the Emergency entrance, jumping out of the car to run inside and grab a wheelchair for his boyfriend. As he exits with the chair he opens the car door for Micheal, helping him into it. "Do you want me to push you in, or have you got it?"

Micheal presses a small kiss to Tyler's lips, "I've got it." He rolls himself into the building and checks in. Tyler parks the car in a hurry.

An hour later *

Micheal sits to the left of the exam table, Tyler sitting right next to him. The doctor walks in, holding the results in his hand. "Well Mr. Jones, the good news is nothing is broken.."

Tyler beams, relived that his careless actions didn't break his love. Micheal on the other hand, just looked at the doctor very intensely.

"But the bad news?" Micheal meekly questions.

"The bad news is you have a fracture along your fifth metatarsal, meaning your going to be in a boot and on crutches for about 6 weeks."

Micheal's eyes widened as he presses his lips together, "And you're completely sure about that?" His pitch raises several octaves.

"Yes, but, if you keep your foot rested, and keep up with our recovery regimen, you'll be healed in no time!"

Tyler looks over to Micheal, fully knowing Michael isn't going to do that. Michael looks back to Tyler then to the doctor.

"Can do..!" He hums, trying to sound as relaxed as humanly possible.

"Great! I'll be back in a moment with your boot!" The doctor leaves.

"You're not going to listen to him, are you?" Tyler huffs.

Micheal pouts, "Not with everything that's going on right now... listen, I'll keep it on during the day, but during practice and stuff... I'll just take it off!"

"Honey...! First of all- don't give me that face..."

Micheal pouts more, causing Tyler to sigh.

"Second of all- You're only going to get worse if you don't follow the doctor's orders!"

Micheal whines, leaning back in the wheelchair. "I'll be fine... it's not like it's my first time at this rodeo."

The door swings open again, the doctor now holding the boot. "Alrighty, Mr. Jones, let's get this on ya."

The doctor bends down, helping Michael to put his broken foot into the boot. Once Micheal is all strapped in, he gives the air boot a soft pat. "Okay, Mr. Jones, let's get you out of here."

Tyler wheels Michael down the hallway, stopping at the checkout desk. He helps Micheal up, handing Micheal his crutches, as Michael finish's checking out, he returns the chair. As Micheal finishes, Tyler meets him at the exit, offering him a hand to the car.

"Are you really not going to listen to the Doctor?" Tyler opens the passenger door, aiding Michael into the car.

"Ty- I'm really gonna be fine! Shit like this happens all the time... I'll survive." He buckles himself in closing the door as he finishes. Tyler places the crutches into the back seat, then gets into the drivers seat, letting out an anxious sigh, "If you say so- I'd just rather you have a speedy recovery, than you have an elongated recovery...!"

"Either way- I'm still recovering!"

Tyler backs out, "But you'll recover faster if you do as you're told!"

Micheal pouts, crossing his arms on his chest, turning away from Tyler, "...Whatever..." he mumbles.

Tyler says nothing- he just focuses on the road ahead and drives the two back to the college.


End file.
